Bridging Time
by Chibijed
Summary: H/D & SS/OC SLASH!!! Harry Potter embarks on a new adventure with the help of unexpected allies...
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I would like to inform everyone that I do not own any of the characters I used in this story. They belong to their creators and I'm borrowing them just to flex the few mental muscles that I have granted that they haven't been singed by too much booze and cigarettes.  This disclaimer applies to all the subsequent chapters I will post under this series (I'm just too lazy to write a new disclaimer for each chapter^_^)**

**PAIRINGS: It's a surprise but a very pleasant and cliché one.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a ****SLASH crossover fiction. If it doesn't make sense at first it's because I have to lay down some plausible reasons for a crossover. **

Also note that there are instances that I would change settings but I will give you a signal when I do it. So before you flame me for being a scatterbrain, good-for-nothing author, please consider my explanation. 

There is also a possibility of AU-ness and TWT .since I cannot verify the exact dates that I would give here, okay?

I would also like to apologize if I do not sound British in these stories or use words which are not British sounding. I am not British or an American for that matter, and I refuse to inundate my story with "bloody, blimey, git, etc." (although I will use them at least once ^_^) to make it more authentic. Sorry, if you're one of those who like a lot of Brit- sounding words.  They are cool but too much in a story tend to give me migraine. Again, please don't write to me and say, "______(put any Brit chara) won't say that!"

By the way…for updates visit my yahoo group: chibijed_scribbles@yahoogroups.com.

Okay, now that I've bored you to tears reading my notes---please stay a little bit more and read my story.

Domo arigato.


	2. A Midnight Tryst

**A ****Midnight**** Tryst**

Part 1

Two shadowy figures met on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that one fateful night.  The moon, which was set to wax fully that night, was curiously absent and the darkness lent further obscurity to this midnight assignation. 

 The usual night whisperings of the forest was noticeably silenced upon the arrival of the hooded figures.  The features of these two were undiscernibly vague perhaps by intent or perhaps due to the almost-pitch black surroundings. 

They faced each other boldly ---each one mirroring the stance of a noble man or woman ---unafraid to meet any challenge head-on, confident of their skills and knowledge.  

The silence stretched on until one of them cleared **his throat (the gender was quite evident in the baritone sounding "ahem!").**

"I would like to say that this is a pleasure if not for the urgency and importance of this meeting." the throat-clearer spoke in a somewhat amused manner.

"I do understand why we cannot waste our time on trivial pleasantries." was the reply of an even-deeper but strangely accented baritone.

"Are you quite sure that this is the right way of doing it?" queried the amused voice.

"Do you have any other alternative?" was the short reply.

"Hmmm, not for the moment.  I was just thinking of the consequences of tampering with things we have no exact knowledge of." the first speaker answered, his voice losing some of its amused tinge.

"I also have my own doubts on this particular endeavor but I still believe that we cannot handle this without **_their help." the speaker put a noticeable emphasis on the word "their."_**

An amused chuckle escaped from his companion.  "If nothing comes out of this, I would be content on seeing the delightful chaos that would ensue from this adventure."

"You still have a perverse sort of humor, my friend." the second speaker commented.

"And you…you are still properly starched after all these years." replied the other still chuckling slightly.

"Should we then proceed as planned?" the accented voice asked.

"Why not…this would be quite a learning experience for all of us," concurred the other.

Both of them fell silent again after reaching this momentous decision, knowing that everything of consequence had already been said.  The first speaker moved and reached deep into his robe.  A slight tinkling sound could be heard.

"Before you go…would you like a lemon drop?"

***************************************************

To be continued….

Got a clue who's the other speaker?

I think the identity of the first speaker is quite obvious, ne?

What do you think…should I continue or not?


	3. Deja vu

*_________* signifies private thoughts of Harry

// _________// signifies private thoughts of other characters

**Déjà vu**

Part 2

Harold James Potter, a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived, was not an easy boy to impress.  In his short but eventful sixteen years in this world, he had seen a lot of remarkable and even impossible things (like Voldemort's return ---which the Ministry of Magic was still fervently denying). Although he must admit that for the first time since Remus Lupin taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts on his third year, he finally found another Hogwarts teacher who knew how and what to teach rather than to constantly over-dramatized Harry's supposed "deaths."

Until this year, Divination had been one of the classes he was dreading (the other being Potions) to attend.  Sibyll Trelawney, the former Divination teacher, was severely lacking in one thing that he believed was vital in this particular class ---knowledge of anything related to Divination.  Her idea of a perfect class was to have a "reading" of Harry's imminent death or at least a grave physical malaise that would mysteriously infect the Golden Boy of Hogwarts.  Granted that she made one correct prediction (which she was not aware of at all), the rest of the time Harry had to put up with her stupidity and lack of teaching technique.

Yet, right before the start of the Welcoming Feast, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, made a surprising announcement regarding Sibyll Trelawney's indefinite sabbatical beginning this school year (quite a welcome news ---at least on Harry's part, but much to the dismay of Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters).  A replacement had been found but unfortunately, the said professor was running late and would just have to meet the students tomorrow during their first Divination class.

 A wary but hopeful Harry Potter sauntered to the North Tower and slowly climbed up the dizzying spiral steps to the Divination class room.  He missed breakfast --- having spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed, thinking about one particular dream that haunted him the entire summer vacation.  

 *At least, I won't have to put up with her dire predictions anymore.  Anyone would be better than Trelawney…I don't think Dumbledore can find an even more incompetent teacher than her…but then again I once thought that nobody could be worse than Quirell…until I met Lockhart, that is….*

 The awed gasp and furious whisperings of his classmates rudely interrupted Harry's musings.  He looked around the Divination classroom, blinked, took off his glasses, polished it and put it back on, looked again, blinked ---still the same unusual scene.

 He had never seen a more unique or more serenely beautiful place in his entire life.  The room that was once so foggy, dark, and cramped with Trelawney's knick-knacks was now illuminated with a strong but not quite glaring sunlight, and a soft breeze from an unknown source (there were no open windows within sight) playfully ruffled the students' hair.  What was more remarkable was the miniature waterfalls that flowed into a little pond in front of them.  The pond was filled with medium size boulders and green plants artfully arranged ---a site which roughly resembled one of the "zen" gardens he saw in a Muggle magazine that his Aunt Petunia had always subscribed to.  The shallow pond was bedecked with floating flowers that he would find out later as lotus.  He also noticed that there were a lot of bamboo-like mats scattered around the pond.

What really caught and held Harry's interest was a bamboo contraption near the edge of the pond.  It's quite long --- about three foot in length and balanced on another bamboo.  Another tap-like bamboo hanged suspended over it and water flowed down unto the perched bamboo.  When it was full, it would list over one side and drain the water, and then the same process would repeat again.  Looking at this unending cycle of flow…fill…flow off …was strangely calming to the be-spectacled boy.

 Looking around he saw that he was not the only one with his mouth hanging open and even the majority of the Slytherins were looking amazed ----what the hell…**Slytherins?! **

 He's going to share Divination with _Draco__ Malfoy and company?!!!  He fumbled for his class schedule given to him last night by Hermione Granger, one of his best friends and the Gryffindor Prefect. He looked at the piece of parchment with unconcealed dismay written all over his face._

 Oh, Merlin's beard, they are sharing not only Divination but Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures!  He felt someone squeezed his shoulder and he turned, looking straight into Ron Weasley's  concerned eyes.

"Okay, there Harry? You look as if you've seen a banshee or something." 

"Worse…have you seen our schedule?"

Ron grimaced, "Yes…saw it this morning during breakfast…first time I lost my appetite in years…."

Harry chuckled slightly at Ron's reply.  Knowing his friend's appetite, missing breakfast was a one-time occasion reserved only for dire situations like a Death Eater attack or knowledge of a Slytherin-filled school year.

"I calculated that we'll share at least eight hours with Slytherin daily except for Fridays, when we have double Potions, meaning we'll have two additional hours with these gits."  Hermione Granger's voice piped up from Harry's right.  Hermione, after three years of procrastinating about taking Divination, was finally convinced by her two friends to share in their misery.

 "Oh, great… ten hours of Malfoy tormenting the hell out of me.  Why don't I just owl Voldemort to kill me now and get it over it…at least Avada Kedavra would be quick…." was Harry's dry reply.

Looking at the clumped of Slytherins gathered at one corner of the room, Harry saw that most of them have evil grins painted on their faces.

*Probably thinking of new ways to make our lives miserable.*

The murmuring of the Gryffindors and the snickering of the Slytherins were cut short when they noticed a small glimmer of light becoming brighter and brighter near the edge of the pond opposite from where they were all standing.  The students were forced to either shade their eyes or close them tightly to avoid the strong glare.  After a few moments, they saw a tall man with a noble bearing standing in front of them.  Harry looked at the man with an expression of awe and admiration.

He was in one word: beautiful.  He had long raven hair cascading down his back ending just below his waist.  His features were a mix of Asian and European…the best of both worlds that is.  His slightly tilted blue eyes ---cat's eyes ---framed with little, round silver glasses only added to his unique features.  Long patrician nose and thin red lips (attributed perhaps to his European blood) completed the truly remarkable face.  He was wearing a robe Harry had never seen before.  It was a crossed between an Asian and British wizarding robe with a symbol of the sun in front ---quite near the clasp fastening the robe. The black and deep purple cloak highlighted the pale skin of the man…making him glow with an eerie light.  It took Harry a minute or two to notice that the man was also carrying a long staff with an intricate design of the sun.

 *Man…he's really hot…and here I thought Malfoy takes the cake in the looks department*

 **WHAT THE HELL!  Where did that thought come from?  ****Malfoy is NOT attractive!**

 Harry Potter wanted to slam his head against a nearby wall.  He had come to accept that he find other boys or men more attractive than girls, but having feelings for a _Malfoy is too much. _

 * Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist... I wonder if St. Mungo's has a psychiatric ward?*

 "Harry, quit glaring!  The Professor will think you want to hex him or something." whispered Hermione while poking his ribcage.  Harry noticed that she had a glaze look on her face much like the way she did during Lockhart's…uh, uh,…not another year of Hermione stammering and blushing over a teacher…Ron would go ballistic.

 The professor in front of them looked around with a gentle smile on his face that totally unnerved the Slytherin group and earned a few lovelorn sighs from the Gryffindors (both female and male^_^).

"I apologize for not meeting you last night during the feast." an accented but deep voice reverberated throughout the silent room.

 "I am your new Divination professor and I hope that I would be able to help you explore the mysteries of this often misunderstood subject."

 He looked around the room again and graced them with another smile.  Harry could feel Hermione turning into mush beside him and Seamus Finnegan (who came out of the closet literally as well as figuratively ---he was caught snogging with Dean in the Gryffindor coat closet by McGonagall herself ---last year) gave a love sick sigh while winking saucily at Dean. 

"As you can see…I made some changes in our classroom thinking that a dark and stifling environment would not be conducive to learning anything at all." 

 He continued his explanation while gesturing around the room to point out the bamboo mats, "If you would please sit down so we can begin today's lesson."

 With an imperceptible movement of his staff, the professor conjured a plush, red chair facing his now seated students.

 Harry could see others squirming, trying to get comfortable on their mats.  He himself was seating cross-legged, lotus-fashion which, strangely enough, came naturally to him.  He was struck by a sudden case of déjà vu --- knowing instinctively that he had seen other people seated this way before but he couldn't remember when and where.  Seeing Harry seated comfortably, Ron and Hermione, imitated his position.  Soon all the Gryffindors were seated like Harry.  The Slytherins were another matter all together.  They were still squirming and moving about until finally, Draco Malfoy, with a disgusted huff of breath and another mysterious but meaningful look flung at Harry's way, copied the position of his rival.  The rest of his house followed soon after.

 The professor looked at the drama being played in front of him with a calm and unwavering gaze.  When he saw Draco Malfoy finally gave up and imitated Harry Potter, his eyes shone with a barely suppressed amusement.

 //Perhaps…this wasn't such a bad idea at all, my friend.//

 "Now that all of you have settled down, I want to lay some ground rules.  There are only two in this class.  First, you must follow all my instructions to the letter. You are here to study Divination specifically how it can be used in the fight against Voldemort'."  The indulgent smile that often graced his face was now replaced by a cold one--- revealing the indomitable will of the man.

 "Second, I am quite aware of the rivalry between your two houses…but I will not accept any disturbance brought on by the pranks you play against one another.  Petty quarrels have no room in this dark time…you will soon find out that being a pureblood means nothing in the carnage that would soon ensue in this world." The professor directed his piercing stare (which strangely remind Harry of Dumbledore's all-knowing gaze) at the Slytherins. 

 Silence once again reigned over the room.

 "Now if you have no questions, we will begin."  The softening of his tone somehow woke Hermione from her stupor.  Her hand, predictably, shot out to the air.

 "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  

 Hermione blushed when the teacher easily identified her. "Ummmmm, s-sir…may we know you name?" she managed to stammer out.

The professor's lovely features crinkled into a smile, " I was wondering when any one would ask that…I'm not surprised that it would be Ms. Granger who would be so kind as to remind me of this breach….and yes…I know each and everyone of you even if we were not formally introduced." he ended with a knowing smile directed to Hermione who's mouth was still hanging open when her unvoiced question was effortlessly answered.

 "I actually have two names, the other would remain undisclosed for now since it is my Mage name…but you may all call me Professor Reed…Clow Reed."

*************************************************

To be continued…

AUTHOR'S NOTE (KINDLY READ BEFORE YOU FLAME ME):

So what do you think?

This chapter is quite long but I can't divide it without ruining my surprise (that is…if you were surprised ^_^).

I had fun writing this chapter but I was stumped by some of the details like what to call the Japanese bamboo contraption.  But then again, I think it wouldn't be proper for Harry to call it by it's name knowing that he's unfamiliar with Japanese culture, ne?

If you're wondering about the déjà vu thing…I will explain it later.  All I can say now is that it is connected with Harry's recurring dream.

If you're also wondering how come Clow Reed can speak straight English, kindly remember that he is half British and half Chinese (right????).

Please note that my description of Clow here might not coincide with some descriptions of him that I found on the net.  A lot of them are quite confusing and conflicting with other descriptions and I only found one site (am not kidding) where Clow's eyes were described (it's either lack or brown).  Due to the fact that my aim here is to emphasize the contrast between his Eastern and Western heritage, I chose blue as his eye color (Author's prerogative and all that crap^_^).  Anyways, I don't think that the color of his eyes will make any impact on the plot of the story, ne?

His staff on the other hand, is the one Eriol Hirigizawa uses in the series.

The two names thing?  It would be revealed in future chapters but it's quite important to hide it…especially with bookworm Hermione around^_^.

Please review…I would really appreciate it.


	4. The Journey Card

**AUTHOR'S ANNOYING NOTE:   Thank you for those of you who reviewed my HP slash.  One of you (thanx… Alex Destine ^_^) was kind enough to suggest that I shouldn't put all the CCS characters in this story and I will do my best not to irritate you with chapters filled with CCS characters.  However, I have to add four (errr…that should be five including Kero-chan) CCS charas but I promise only two of them will appear predominantly in this fic, okay?  The focus will still be on H/D and SS/OC (winks^_^).**

I'm also happy to announce that I just got my first flame.  It's a comment on  "Love Markings" story. Wow!  I really feel as if I'm a real author now he!he!he!  I have one question for the moron who flamed me…**if you hate yaoi so much, why waste your time reading my work?!!! Duh!!!**

Okay, enough with my ramblings…READ ON!

*________* signifies private musings 

_Italicized parts signify dream sequence._

**The Journey Card**

Part 3

Meanwhile…thousands of miles away in a little town in Tokyo….

_She was standing with people around her…people she hasn't met before…she looked down on herself and saw she was wearing a robe of some sort…gold and red…roaring lions…._

_The scene shifts…a huge castle…startling emerald eyes entwined with silver…niisan…Yukito-san…Kero-chan….I'm coming…. Shaoran-kun…._

_Sakura…._

_Time…so different…from my own…an old man with glasses…a warm smile…reminds me of father…_

_ Sakura…_

_Where am I? A huge crystal cave…Create card?!…no…no…a demon of some sort…riddle…riddle…snakes…water…so pretty…mizu no fumetsu…mizu no fumetsu…protect…mizu no fumetsu…help me Clow…Clow…Clow!!!_

**SAKURA!!!**

Sakura Kinomoto opened her eyes and shrieked.

"Nani?! What…what did you see?"  Keroberos, the Seal Beast, roared from across the room. He righted himself from his upside down position--- muttering about his graceless landing and Sakura's ear-splitting scream.

"Kero-chan, are you alright?" Sakura looked at her friend with concern.

"No thanks to you." Kero answered waspishly.  "So why did you scream?"

"Well, you would too if I woke you up screaming your name …and when I opened my eyes I saw you…." Sakura answered with an irritated sigh, still clutching the bed covers in a tight grip.

"Thanks a lot…I may not win the Best Looking Seal Beast Award but I know I'm not that ugly. Now Suppi 1on the other hand…." Kero trailed off with a smirk.

"Kero, what are you talking about?  You are the only Seal Beast in existence so I don't think you'll have any problem winning the award." Sakura explained at the obviously pissed off Guardian.  "I didn't scream because I find you ugly…I was just startled when I opened my eyes to see you right in front of my face…I wasn't expecting it, I guess."

"Okay…okay…say Sakura, what's that in your hand?"  Kero, not really appeased by Sakura's explanation, asked.  He noticed that Sakura was holding something in her right hand.

"Nani?!"

Sakura brought up the card she was holding tightly and examined it intently.

"Kero…Kero…I've never seen this card before." she whispered.

"What?  Let me see that."  Kero flew towards Sakura's bed and looked at the card.

The back of the card resembled any other Sakura cards ---it had a star magic circle.  The front however, looked very strange since both of them knew each and every Clow-turned-Sakura cards and it certainly was not one of the fifty-two cards.  The card had a beautiful young man in front --- dressed as a sailor. He had long hair and was carrying either a wooden stick or a flute.  The word "Journey" was written underneath the figure.

"Sakura…I think you've created this card."  Kero informed the visibly frightened girl.

"But…how is it possible?  I was…was sleeping…and I didn't do anything last night."  Sakura answered.

"Sakura, remember the first card you've created?  You didn't mean to do it but your deep feelings for _that boy, created your very own Sakura card."2_

"Kero-chan, please don't call Shaoran-kun "that boy".  He has a name you know."  Sakura patiently admonished the Seal Beast before continuing, "I just didn't know that I can create cards even when I'm not awake."

"Hmmm…I can't say that Clow created one when he was sleeping but hey, there's always the first time for everything."

Sakura was quiet for one moment thinking about what her friend said.

*Clow…Clow…he was in my dream! *

"Kero, do you think this has anything to do with my dream?"

"What dream?  You didn't tell me anything about your dream." Kero answered with a frown.

"Well…I think one of the reasons why I screamed before was because I was in the middle of this really weird dream when you woke me up.  I was in a place I've never seen before…it was a really huge castle --- like the ones we see on TV. There were many people in there…dressed in strange clothes…then I was in this beautiful cave but there was a monster…I thought at first it was the Create card but this was real…and…and…Clow was there…he really looked real…." Sakura trailed off still caught up in her confusing visions unaware that she was almost babbling incoherently.

Keroberos reached up and felt Sakura's forehead.  "Sakura, you're not sick again, are you?" he asked with another worried frown.

Sakura smiled and patted him gently.  "No Kero, I just think that it's strange that I had that dream and then I woke up with a new card.  Maybe…I should talk to Shaoran and Yue…."

"Good idea…but why should you also include that **brat?" Kero asked with an indignant sniff.**

"Kero…."

"Okay…okay…but first you have to cook breakfast.  I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Well, since your otoosan isn't here to bake those delicious cakes….I had to put up with your cooking."

"Keroberos!"

"Kidding…."

"Why don't you bring the Clow book and the new card with you downstairs?  Since it's Saturday, Yukito-san would be here to have his weekend breakfast with us.  I'll show it 

to him and to niisan. I'll just finish making up the bed."

"Hai!"  Kero flew to the desk and with a grunt picked up the Clow book where all the other cards reside but not before slipping in the "Journey" card inside in the book.

"I should have transformed first.  Being in my super cool form…carrying this heavy book would be a piece of cake."  Kero grumbled under his breath as he flew downstairs slowly.  Reaching the living room he looked around and decided to place it on top of the coffee table.

"Whew!  That made me really hungry.  I wonder if Sakura has some left-over pudding."  Keroberos flew into the kitchen in search of sustenance forgetting for the moment the mystery of the new Sakura card.

Unbeknownst to Sakura who was busy cleaning her room, and Keroberos who was also busy pigging out in the kitchen…a strange stiff wind entered the room knocking askew several pictures on the wall and the throw pillows off the couch. It created more disturbances around the room before finally sweeping past the Clow book with a sudden fierce gust.  The book, as if in slow motion, fell on the floor scattering the Clow cards every which way.  Two cards in particular landed on top of each other and emitted a strange silvery light before settling back as if nothing of importance had happen.

********************************************

To be continued….

So what do you think of it?  Have I confused the hell out of you?  Don't worry…I think were making good progress here…it's kind of slow but definitely inching our way up.

In case you're not familiar with the Japanese terms I've thrown in into this mush here are some Definition of Terms:

Nani - what

niisan - brother (elder)

otoosan - father 

hai - yes or something like that

  


* * *

1 Suppi, also known as Spinnel Sun was created by Clow Reed along with Ruby Moon.

2 I think this was in episode 70 of the CCS series when Sakura finally realized that she loves Li Shaoran and thus created a new card.  I don't know if the card has a name but based on the drawing in front I think it's the "Love" card or something along that line.


	5. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

Part 5

A few moments after the strange disturbance in the Kinomoto household, the rattling sound of keys being fitted into the lock and turned was heard. The murmurings of a deep baritone voice were answered by a soft husky chuckle. The door opened to reveal the tall figure of Touya Kinomoto and the slight, willowy form of his companion who was juggling two large bags of groceries.

"Tadaima! Here, Yuki let me have that."

"Iie. You're carrying a lot too…I can manage."

Their argument would have continued if not for the sight that greeted them. The living room was a mess. The throw pillows were scattered all over the floor. Some of the picture frames were in danger of falling off and their Otousan's decorative knick-knacks were strewn all over the room. What alarmed Touya further was the sight of Sakura's prized possession ----the Sakura Cards---- were also scattered all over the floor.

"Nani?!! What the hell happened here? **SAKURA**!!!" Touya frantically looked around for his sister knowing that she was all alone in the house.

Worried brown eyes behind round glasses met another set of desperate brown eyes. Yukito Tsukishiro was silent for a moment…concentrating fiercely before a relieved smile broke over his face.

"Touya, she's okay…I think she's upstairs."

Touya frowned at the gentle, knowing smile on his friend's face. 

"Hn, I'm not worried of the kaijuu…I was just thinking of cleaning up this mess that she undoubtedly made with that stuffed animal of hers!"

Yuki refrained from commenting but he couldn't resist giving Touya another teasing smile.

"C'mon…help me fix this mess…k'so… Sakura is definitely fixing dinner tonight."

Yukito's husky chuckle made the tall young man smile a little, the left-over tension from his recent scare slowly draining out of his body. Touya took the bags of groceries from Yukito and dumped them along with the packages he was carrying, just outside the kitchen door. He could hear the faint rattling of dishes inside the kitchen and decided to let Sakura's stuffed animal (who else would be ransacking the kitchen?) to finish his rummaging before they start playing the "let's-pretend-I-don't-know-who-you really-are" game again.

Yuki and Touya began putting the room into rights in record time. After arranging the throw pillows, various knick-knacks and straightening the picture frames, they started picking up the scattered Sakura Cards ---carefully placing each one inside the open Clow Book on top of the table.

"Hmmmm, strange…." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

Touya looked up from his bent position; the hand reaching for the last Sakura card hovered over the faced-down card.

"Huh?"

Yuki stared at the card he was holding with an intense expression, examining it in minute detail. The card's back looked just like the other Sakura Cards but the front of the card was another matter. He was quite familiar with the said Cards (being one of its guardians) but he was pretty sure that he hadn't seen this one before. The card had the figure of a young boy in a sailor's uniform; he was holding either a staff or a flute in one hand. The roman writings at the bottom of the card read "The Journey."

Touya, curious of his friend's arrested expression, picked up the last card and straightened up, sauntering over to Yuki to take a closer look at the card that bothered his usually calm and collected companion. Unbeknownst to him, the card he was holding was starting to glow…the glow becoming stronger as he approaches his friend. Yuki, still preoccupied with the card he was holding, was also oblivious to the strange light being emitted by the card Touya was clutching in his hand. 

Touya slowly bent down to look over his friend's shoulder, still unaware of the mysterious glow. Yukito suddenly looked up as the fine hairs on his arms began to tingle as the magical aura intensified around them.

"What's that?" Touya asked.

Yukito, as if in slow motion, looked over his shoulder and saw Touya's free hand (the one not holding the card) rose and began to descend on his shoulder. While this was happening, he could also feel the card within his grasp heat up and glow.

"…"

Upon contact of Touya's arm on his shoulder, a magical circle burst forth under their feet and emitted a strong golden light sucking them in ---everything around them began whirling and swirling in a confusing kaleidoscope of colors. In the chaos that ensued, Yuki could distinctly hear Keroberos' voice shouting to them to drop the cards and another voice that sounded very much like Sakura screaming their names. All he could do was to wrap his arms around Touya who had grabbed him tightly when the magic circle appeared. The last thing he could think of before darkness descended was: 

//Clow's aura…how is it possible….again?//

*********************************************

To be continued…

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I apologize for not updating for almost a month.  I was busy and frankly speaking, quite exhausted (overworked) and in no mood to write anything. Next part will be at Hogwarts…I just needed to get these boys there first, okay? So don't get your panties in a bunch…there will be a lot of H/D in this fic, never fear ^_^.


	6. When Snape Meets Reed

//…// signifies Snape's thoughts

When Snape Meets Reed

Part 5

The monthly staff meeting in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could only be described as something akin to the Madhatter's Tea Party.  Albus Dumbledore (who had the dubious honor of being the personification of the Madhatter himself) presided over the squabbling, fighting, benignly smiling or silently seething teachers with cool aplomb and the ever present twinkle in his eyes.  Today's meeting served not only to update the professors of the happenings within the school but also to give them the opportunity to meet the new Divination professor.

The majority of the professors welcomed Professor Reed well-enough; either commenting on his unusual choice of robes or the improvements he made in the Divination classroom.  All was well and cheerful until that is, Professor Dumbledore moved on to introduce the placidly smiling professor to one Severus Snape, Potions Master.  The cozy warmth in the staff room remarkably dropped to nearly zero degrees.  

Severus Snape regarded the new Divination professor with a dispassionate gaze that belied the sudden acceleration of his heartbeat (and the tightening of his groin) at the sight of the attractive man before him.  In all of his forty or so years (he stopped counting when he reached the four-o) he had never seen a more attractive visage.  His gaze lingered on the aristocratic face and moved down to appraise the trim figure of the man in front of him.  Knowing how aloof and unapproachable he was, Snape was quite positive that his sexual preference was unknown to the majority of the residents of Hogwarts including the teachers. 

//Except perhaps Dumbledore, that all-knowing-busybody of a Headmaster//

The students' think of him as an asexual, greasy, git who couldn't get a date even if his life depended on it and his colleagues had long ago given up their efforts in finding him the "perfect woman" after he hexed them for an entire week.  

Looking at Clow Reed's beautiful // yes, beautiful…the man is more than handsome// face reminded Snape that the last serious relationship he had was more than eight years ago.  After Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, Snape had been too busy either saving the ungrateful brat's ass or spying on Voldemort and his Deatheaters to think about sex.  He almost made himself believe that he had lost interest in the said activity until now that is.  The aching on the lower half of his anatomy now reminded him that **it** was not yet extinct but was merely dormant.

Professor Reed's attractiveness had drawn Snape's attention but what made him sit up and really notice was the raw power that the man in front of him exuded in great waves..  He wondered how the other teachers missed the powerful aura of Professor Reed ---perhaps they were too taken with the gentle smile and the polite veneer ---but Severus Snape did not survive more than twenty years of spying behind enemy lines without learning something.  More often than not, it was the innocuous looking individual who turned out to be the most dangerous of all (a good example was the rat-faced Peter Pettigrew).

Snape looked at the Headmaster who was calmly munching on a lemon drop.  The perpetually twinkling eyes met his dark gaze and gave him the reassurance he was silently seeking.  Dumbledore obviously knew everything but was unperturbed by it.

Snape sighed and decided to just trust the canny wizard once more.  Questioning Albus Dumbledore when he was involved in one of his more mysterious schemes would get him nowhere.  He cleared his throat and took a step nearer his new adversary…obsession?

//Obsession?  What the hell am I thinking?  Must be losing my mind! //

The excited chatter around him came to an abrupt stop when he began another one of his famous or rather infamous snarky comments.

"So, Professor Reed, I gather from the regrettably active gossip mill in this school that you're a marked improvement compared to that twit Trelawney."  Snape coldly commented.

Clow Reed regarded the black-clad Potions master calmly.

"I am indeed happy that the students are so interested in my class that they spend time talking about it."

Severus Snape was taken aback by the calm reply.  He wasn't used to people talking to him and at the same time, retaining their gentle smile. More often than not, they walked away from Snape looking as if they had eaten a basketful of lemons.  The other professors looked at them with interest; silently making bets on how long before Clow Reed was tempted to hex the infuriating man. 

"A word of caution Professor Reed, these 'students' will ride roughshod over you if they think they can get away with it.  Kindness has its place but not in the classroom." 

"I am grateful for your concern but I will see fit what kind of treatment my students deserve.  Sometimes one can't have too much kindness."  Professor Reed answered with a gentle smile aimed at the scowling professor's face.

The last bit of Professor Reed's remark hit too close for comfort and the gentle smile did hellish things to Snape's libido.  Not knowing how to hide his sudden vulnerability, his only recourse was to retreat while he still had some dignity left. 

 "Headmaster, much as I enjoy our monthly meetings…I believe that if you're finished with this quaintly cozy setting, I still have a lot of papers to grade and detentions to administer to." Snape drawled out while throwing a surreptitious glance on the new professor's way.

"Of course, of course Severus…but before you go to your lab why don't you first escort Professor Reed to his new chambers?  It's in the same wing as yours.  He requested for a quiet place so that he could do his work without any interruptions."  Albus Dumbledore smiled benignly ignoring the thunderous scowl making its way across the Potion master's face.

"Headmaster, perhaps I must have misunderstood…but did you say 'same wing' as mine?"  Snape asked between clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes dear boy…can't think of any place more peaceful than the dungeons."

Snape opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted with the loud banging on the door and a voice that distinctly sounded like Potter calling for the Headmaster.  Dumbledore made an imperceptible movement and the door swung open.  A surprised Harry Potter came tumbling in, face first.

Rolling his eyes Snape stepped towards the panting boy and also noticed that Professor Reed mirrored his action but before they reached the prone figure, Harry managed to pull himself up and gasped,

"Great…hall…need help…two guys…unconscious…Malfoy.…" Harry managed to say between gasps and pants.

Severus Snape saw Dumbledore exchanged a meaningful glance with the Divination professor before the two rushed out of the room followed by the still winded Harry Potter.

//Just what in Merlin's beard is going on? //

Severus Snape hurriedly followed after the trio---leaving the other professors gaping at this new and unexpected development.

**************************

To be continued…

Author's Note:   This chapter was written in protest to the move of several groups of people to ban HP slash fiction…there is no justification in bigotry!


	7. A Peaceful DayOr So It Seems

//….// signifies Harry's thoughts

**A Peaceful Day…Or So It Seems**

Part 6

Harry Potter clutched his stinging side as he ran after Professor Reed and Headmaster Dumbledore. He never knew that the frail-looking wizard could move so quickly and effortlessly as if he was gliding.

// Snape's bat-like glide is nothing compared to the Headmaster when he's in this mode. //

Speaking of Professor Snape, he watched his Potion teacher hurried to catch up with the other professors and began a whispered conversation with Dumbledore. 

Harry increased his pace not wanting to miss the conversation but he was forced to slow down when he felt his ribs protesting in pain.

//I should have stayed with them and let Malfoy exhaust himself running around the castle looking for help. Stupid git. Stupid, stupid, stupid…gorgeous git! 

//Shite, where did that thought come from? //

The throbbing of his side reminded him that this was not the right time or place to drool over his supposedly arch-rival

// This is turning out to be one of those days one would generally avoid just like the Egyptian plague or Neville stirring a cauldron in class. To think that I woke up expecting an adventure-free Sunday…//

*******************FLASHBACK*******************

_Harry Potter, carrying his Acceflash3000 tiptoed out of the room he shared with Ron (the sixth years were given two-to-a-room accommodation for additional privacy), not wanting to wake up his snoring best friend. Lately, Harry had taken to flying early in the morning as a way of clearing and conditioning his mind for the day ahead. Early morning trips to the Quidditch field also gave him the chance to avoid the other students who clamored for his time and attention._

_He headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and started down the corridor to his left. A secret side staircase (courtesy of the Weasley Twins) behind a tapestry of Merlin was located in this particular corridor. You had to pull the upper right corner of the said weaving in order to reveal the hidden door situated behind it. The staircase wound downwards and directly at the end of it was a small door, about waist high. This trapdoor opened to the Gryffindor bleachers. Harry was quite amazed when the Terrible Twins decided to reveal this secret before they left Hogwarts. Fred or was it George told him that it would be a waste if nobody would ever use it once they graduated and in a burst of generosity (and mischief) came to decide to share with Harry in case he wanted a place to "snog or something."_

_Once outside, Harry proceeded to the Quidditch field only to stop short when he caught a glimpse of a certain gray-eyed blond already zipping around on his own broom._

_//Damn. It's too early to deal with this crap! //_

_Draco__ Malfoy came to an abrupt halt when he saw his Harry Potter staring up at him balefully._

_"Come to spy, Potter?"_

_"On what?__ You're amazing lack of skill, Malfoy?"_

_Harry saw Draco's eyes narrowed at the unexpected comeback. The Boy-Who-Lived had changed a lot ever since fourth year. He no longer was the pacifist of the Triumvirate (as the school body refers to Potter, Weasley and Granger) and seemed to refuse to take crap from anyone, especially Malfoy and his thugs._

_"Do you mind Malfoy? I have to start my daily exercise before the day is over. Would you move your scrawny arse?"_

_"You can do what you like Potter. This is being a free country and all that shit. Just stay on your side of the field and I'll stay on mine…and for your information, my ass is not 'scrawny' in any way…care for a peep?" _

_"As if I've ever be tempted, Malfoy." // In more ways than one// _

_Another voice, one that strangely sounded like Malfoy, piped up from the depths of his psyche shouting //Liar! You already are!!!//_

_They flew for an hour or so, taking pains not to look at one another directly but all the while sneaking glances when the other was not looking. Harry, of course, was oblivious to the searing glances thrown his way by the elegant blond. Trying to talk sense to his obviously over-active libido occupied most of his attention until he remembered that he was way past due for breakfast._

_De-accelerating rapidly, he touched ground and dismounted. Turning around he saw Malfoy doing the same thing, obviously realizing that he was also late for breakfast. Not wanting to reveal his secret passage, Harry turned and strode towards the front door of the castle. Malfoy was right beside him, matching him step by step. Both of them continued to ignore the other's presence until a gasped from Malfoy made Harry turn towards him._

_"Potter, do you see what I see?" a frown marred the usually arrogant face._

_"What? What are you talking a…damn…are those people?!"_

_Harry took off at a ran upon noticing two crumpled forms on the stairs leading to the Great Doors of the castle._

_Reaching the prone figure of a dark-haired boy, he immediately searched for a pulse. Finding one slow but evenly thumping, he turned his attention to the other person Malfoy was tending to. He noticed that the be-spectacled youth lying limply was also breathing shallowly._

_"W-who the hell are they?" Harry asked, nervously swallowing._

_Draco__ Malfoy slowly regained some of the color he somehow lost at the thought of dealing with two dead bodies. _

_"How should I know Potter? Do I look like a seer to you?" Malfoy asked snarkily, resorting to his usual sarcasm to hide his still pounding heart._

_For once, Harry failed to rise to the verbal bait the Slytherin dangled in front of him. He was busy examining he two unconscious strangers in front of them for signs of foul play. He noticed that the dark-haired boy was clutching something yellow in his hand. Was it a …stuff toy?!_

_"Malfoy, can we call a truce for the moment? These errr… (staring doubtfully at the almost feminine features of the boy by Malfoy's side) guys need our help…can you stay with them while I call Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey?"_

_Draco__ Malfoy's eyes showed his surprise at Harry's unexpectedly civil tone but his face showed none of it when he quietly gave his agreement._

_Harry,__ quite relieved (not to mention surprised) that the Slytherin boy did not argue at all, immediately stood up and ran into the Great Hall to begin his frantic search for help._

**********END OF FLASHBACK***************

Harry Potter was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely registered that they had reached the front door of the castle and were now hurrying down to the waiting figure of Draco Malfoy flanked by two unconscious boys.

Professor Dumbledore voiced his approval upon seeing that the Slytherin used his robe and sweater to prop the heads of the two boys. Harry, surprised by Malfoy's thoughtfulness, did not notice another meaningful glance being exchanged by the Headmaster and Professor Reed ---the latter's face softening a little when he looked down at the two senseless boys. However, Professor Snape and curiously enough, Draco Malfoy noticed the unusual exchange. Snape looked a trifle sour at being left out of the silent communication while Draco merely raised a quizzical brow.

"I believe that they would be more comfortable in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore announced.

Professor Reed and Snape withdrew their wands almost simultaneously and uttered the same spell: "Mobilicorpus." 

Harry and Draco shared a quick grin when they saw how ferociously Professor Snape scowled at the Divination professor while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and Professor Reed just smiled his usual gentle smile. 

The unusual procession led by two unconscious bodies floating towards the hospital wing made quite a spectacle on the early risers who were enjoying their breakfast. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ignored the furious whisperings and anxiously followed in the wake of their professors.

//Who are these boys? What are they doing here in Hogwarts of all places? Why do they look so damn familiar? //

A dozen or so questions swirled around Harry's head clamoring for answers; yet what he was somewhat sure of was that these strangers were not here without a reason…but would these reasons involved him?

==========================================

To be continued…


End file.
